legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act II: Episode 4 and 5: The Leviathan - The Great Escape/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act II: Episodes 4 and 5: of The Search for Rarity, The Leviathan and The Great Escape. This is the Act II finale. Characters The Leviathan Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Ben Tennyson Korra Koji Minamoto Frank Woods David "Hesh" Walker(comlink only) Villains Darth Malak Lucien Fairfax Nightmare Rarity Sith Troopers Alien(s) Used Feedback Digivolution(s) Koji to Beowolfmon via Fusion Evolution The Great Escape Heroes Elias T. Walker Princess Luna James "Mustang" McCracken Ben Tennyson Korra Rarity Koji Minamoto David "Hesh" Walker Frank Woods Bokomon Andriy Kobin Villains Nightmare Rarity Darth Malak James "Mustang" McCracken (Dark Digivolved into MadLeomon) Transcript The Leviathan (Episode Recap) Hesh: ''Our team encountered a swarm of Sith Fighters in the Epoloch system, Requiem's sun. Ben and I took controll of the turrets and fought off a good amount. After lossing some fighters in the debris belt, we encountered Kravchenko and three other fighters. Koji ordered Ben to fire at a mirror type debris, eventually destroying the last fighters and killing Kravchenko. But, victory came at a price when the ship was caught in the Leviathan's tractor beam. Koji went off to shut down the tractor beam, Kobin, Bokomon, and hid in a smuggling compartment, and Mustang and Ben went in to be captured, with an escape plan in place.'' "The Leviathan" November 7, 2013 (Mustang and Ben are placed in the cell Woods is in) Lucien: ''(To Mustang) Look at you. A boy that tried to kill me to avenge his Mother, but failed. You don't even know what you're doing besides that.'' Mustang: ''I know exactally what I'm doing! You kidnapped my friend, kidnapped a crippled veteran, and killed my Mom! Just wait until I get my hands around your damn throat!!'' Lucien: ''(Angry) 'The executionier will be around shortly.'' (Lucien seals the door) Mustang: ''Damn you, coward!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DAMMIT, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!'' (Mustang starts sobbing) Ben: ''You still in for that escape plan?'' Mustang: ''(Sobbing) In the works.'' Woods: ''I hope so. You're a good thinker, kid.'' Mustang: ''You're not serious about that.'' Woods: ''I AM serious. You're smart. You got out of tight spots before. You can get us out of here. '' Mustang: ''Didn't you hear a damn thing Lucien said?! I'm just driven by revenge! That shit don't solve anything! I SUCK!!'' Woods: ''HEY! Don't talk like that, Marine!! In case you forgot, you're sporting the 115 tattoo on your right ear. Are you going to let that fucker tear you down?!'' Mustang: ''No. No I'm not!!! NO I'M NOT!!!! Ben, my D-Tector!! I'm gonna activate it for the first time!!!'' (Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, Koji successfully deactivates the tractor beam) Koji: ''Viking Six, this is Koji. Tractor Beam inactive.'' Hesh: ''Got it. Starting the systems up.'' (Koji then encounters Lucien) Lucien: ''Koji Minamoto, Order of the Just. You're a bit far from Coruscant. As a matter of fact, you're a bit to far from Earth. '' Koji: ''IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!'' Lucien: ''Possibly, concerning the fact young James and Ben Tennyson are in one of the holding cells. James' mission of revenge is over.'' Koji: ''I know shouldn't do this, but I'll just have to finish it for him! You caused too much damage to all Lucien! And it's time to end this once and for all!! (Activates D-Tector) EXECUTE!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! BEOWOLFMON!!'' Lucien: ''Your abilities don't frighten me. Now.. sleep.'' (Lucien's attempt failed) Lucien: ''What? No! How did you resist that?!'' Beowolfmon: ''I've mastered the Spirits of Light and the power of AncientGarurumon! You'll to do better than that!'' Lucien: ''GAH!'' Beowolfmon: ''Time to take away all the powers you stole!'' (Lucien tries to attack, but he was to late as he was de-empowered by Beowolfmon) Beowolfmon: ''Cleansing Light!!!'' (The blast destoryed the bridge's front window, Lucien is killed in the resulting explosion and is sucked into orbit. Beowolfmon got out safely and sealed the bridge door to keep the air in the ship from escaping) Beowolfmon: ''That's gonna attract unwanted attention!'' (In the holding cells. Mustang, Ben, and Woods are about to put the escape plan into motion) Ben: ''What's that alarm.'' Mustang: ''I think there was a hull breach! We better get outta here before our air is used up!'' Woods: ''(Pointing to Mustang's D-Tector) You know how to use that thing?'' Mustang: ''I know how to by heart. It's basically apart of me.'' Ben: ''(To Woods) Where did they take Rarity?'' Woods: ''No clue. They wanted her for something that didn't involve me this time.'' (Mustang whips out his Fractal Code) Mustang: ''Okay everyone, stand back! I'm gonna break down this door!!'' (The door suprisingly open from a familiar and friendly face) Korra: ''You can't have an escape plan without a backup.'' Ben: ''Korra?!'' Mustang: ''Korra. Where've you been this whole time?'' Korra: ''Long story. We need to leave. Malak's taken Rarity to some chamber. We need to stop him, fast!'' Ben: ''I hate to burst your bubble, Korra, but Malak's been dead for ten years.'' Korra: ''The Nightmare Forces revived him last year. Now c'mon! Let's go!!'' Mustang: ''Okay. I trust you. Let go!'' (Koji arrives) Koji: ''Mustang! I've shut down the tractor beam!'' Mustang: ''Nice work, Koji. Thanks for the update.'' Koji: ''And I've also taken care of Lucien. He won't be bothering anyone else anymore.'' Mustang: ''What do you mean?'' Koji: ''Let's just say that the hull breach, was my idea.'' Mustang: ''(Relieved from hearing of Lucien's demise, smiles) Good call, Koji. Get Woods back to the ship!'' Koji: ''On it!'' Woods: ''Good luck, kid.'' Mustang: ''Thanks, Frank.'' (The trio make their way through the Leviathan. They encounter Malak halfway to the torture chamber.) Mustang: ''My god. You were right, Korra.'' (Ben activates the Omnitrix and becomes Feedback. Malak uses Force Lightning, but Ben absorbs and fires back at Malak.) Darth Malak: ''A Conductoid? Pathetic race.'' Mustang: ''Is that an understatement?!'' Feed: ''Where's Rarity, Malak?'' Darth Malak: ''Fool! You don't even know how I was revived!'' Mustang: ''The Nightmare Forces revived you! That's all we know!'' Darth Malak: ''And they wanted me to do this simple task. Zhao and his Coalition is only the begining. Once he arrived on my ship, he made a proposal, in which I accepted! You think he started this war, but that is not even close to correct.'' Korra: ''(Realizing the truth) YOU started the war. You also formed the Coalition, not Zhao!'' Darth Malak: ''You're smarter than you look, Korra. After my ten year absence after I was slain by Revan, I knew what the Nightmare Forces wanted from me. Kidnapping Rarity was the only actuall goal. Her nightmare energy was imprisioned on Requiem. After the UNSC destroyed the world, only half of the dark manefestation was released. Lucien arrived here before you even exited hyperspace, and then release the remaining energy.'' Mustang: ''And you brought her to the torture chamber to have her fused!'' (An explosion of darkness occured, blasting Mustang, Ben, and Korra to the wall) Nightmare Rarity: ''Bravo. You ARE smarter than you look.'' Mustang: ''Aw hell no.'' The Great Escape "The Great Escape" Requiem Orbit OTJ Journal of Captain Elias T. Walker Order of the Just/Task Force 142 - Joint Collabaration November 8, 2013 Elias: ''"Journal entry #24 of the Order of the Just. Elias T. Walker, Captain of the United States Army Retired, Commanding Officer of Task Force: STALKER/Ghosts. If you're wondering about Sergeant James McCracken, I assure you, he's still out their somewhere. Fighting for his country, fighting for his world, fighting for the Multi-Universe. He's a bright kid. I'm sure he'll find a way to come home.'' Princess Luna: ''What makes you sure of that, Elias?'' Elias: ''Believe me, ma'am. My sons have worked with him before. He helped Logan capture Leon Bronev and transport him to Ellsworth Penitentiary, and worked with Hesh to protect an HVI in Kabul.'' Princess Luna: ''Can we get him home?'' Elias: ''I hope so, ma'am. I hope so.'' (On the Leviathan, Mustang, Ben, and Korra stare at Nightmare Rarity, shocked and stuned.) Nightmare Rarity: ''The Heroes of Albion were not aware of the faults in that prison they put me in! Now I have the Avatar, Wielder of the legendary Omnitrix, and the new Hero of Strenght opposing me? This will certainly end quickly.'' Feedback: ''Not on my watch!'' (Ben goes to attack) Mustang: ''Ben! What the hell are you doing?! We need her intact!!!'' Feedback: ''What do you think I'm doing?!'' (Nightmare Rarity blasts Ben away) Nightmare Rarity: ''What makes you think a Conductoid can stop me?'' Korra: ''The fact that we've stopped you before, and we'll do it again!!!'' (Korra enters the Avatar State and rushes at Nightmare Rarity) Feedback: ''(Gets back up) That all you...'' Darth Malak: ''You're mine!'' (Malak tries to electricute Ben, but Ben counters it and returns the attack to Malak. Malak collapses and dies. Korra is still in a fight with Nightmare Rarity, but Nightmare Rarity throws her to the ground.) Nightmare Rarity: ''Fools! Enough of this game! This ends now!'' (Nightmare begins to charge dark energy) Nightmare Rarity: ''After I'm done with you, your friends are next!!'' Mustang: ''(Thinking) No. This can't be the end. This shouldn't be the end! I won't let her controll Rarity like this any longer!! I don't want to do this, but I have no choice!!!!!!!!'' (Mustang gets up and charges at Nightmare Rarity and then grips her horn) Nightmare Rarity: ''Fool! What are doing?!!'' Mustang: ''TAKING OUR FRIEND BACK!!'' Nightmare Rarity: ''Fool! If you do this, the Nightmare Energy will only transfer to you! I'll be the one controlling you, not yourself! Are youn even listening?! (Looks at the D-Tector) No! What are you doing?! Think about what you're doing!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!'' (Rarity returns to normal, but at the cost of Mustang's sanity. Mustang's D-Tector starts breaking, and eventually Mustang became corrupted and becomes MadLeomon) MadLeomon: ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' (Ben, Korra, and Rarity become shocked.) Ben: ''What just happened?!'' Korra: ''He freed Rarity, but he absorded her Nightmares to do it! His D-Tector crashed as well, he can't controll himself! He's a monster now!!!!!!'' Ben: ''Mustang, it's Ben! Can you hear me?!'' MadLeomon: ''Why?!!! So you can attempt to destroy me like you nearly did with Kevin???!!!!!!!!'' Korra: ''This is not good, Ben! STOP PROVOKING HIM!!!!!'' Ben: ''I'm not!!'' MadLeomon: ''RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Korra: ''TIME TO GO!!!'' (Korra, Ben, and Rarity escape) MadLeomon: ''COWARDS!!!! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!'' (The trio returns to the Ebon Hawk, ready to leave and return home. Hesh, Koji, Woods, Bokomon, and Kobin are happy to see that Rarity is found, but devistated to hear about Mustang's Dark Digivolution. Five days later(basically the present in the journal), Hesh, Elias, and Luna discuss what happened.) Princess Luna: ''So what happened?'' Hesh: ''Mustang made the most difficult decision of his life: he sacrificed his sanity in Rarity's place.'' Elias: ''How did you feel about it, Rarity?'' Rarity: ''All I can really say is that I wish that it didn't have to happen.'' Princess Luna: ''We all feel that way, Rarity.'' Hesh: ''All we can really do is find him, and hope to find a way to get him home without killing him.'' Hesh: ''(Narration) James McCracken, age 18, had to give up his own sanity to save Rarity, to save Ben and Korra, to save us all. Now, we need to save HIM.'' END OF ACT II: WRAITHMARSH. Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act II: Wraithmarsh Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:Requiem Arc Category:Nightmare Rarity Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:MadLeomon Arc